When Hope Dies
by GoosieGoose2725
Summary: After an alien invasion, Rocky is accidentally left behind when the other rangers are given the chance by a mysterious creatures from another world to gain new powers...alone, he must face the treat and fight to stay alive...but what he doesn't know is that a mysterious young man has been sent from the future...to help him in his stuggle to stay alive...as they wait for the rangers
1. Chapter 1

**Ashes to Ashes **

It was pouring rain. The cold and the darkness made me shiver. The streets had been deserted for a long time now. Ever since the major Zord attack.

People fled this area and now these streets were deserted. And I was the only one left behind.

It had been days since I slept. Suffering from insomnia, and anxiety... I just couldn't sleep at night anymore. And during the day I was always on alert. No matter what, these past 5 days had been a nightmare.

Covered in blood, dirt and sweet. I leaned against the brick wall of a neighbour's house. My eyes were getting heavy and my whole body just ached. I was so tired. I could easily fall into a deep sleep. My body ached for it. My mind felt like mush and disoriented and it begged for rest. Sleep…sleep is what I needed right now.

And all though my body hurt so much. I would not sleep. I was too afraid to sleep. My friends had been missing for 3 days. In another part of the city or in a whole other dimension altogether…I didn't know. But I did know that they were gone. Left without me during all the chaos and confusion.

I still cursed myself for being so slow to act. For not being there when everything fell apart. I wondered though…did they even try and look for me? Or did they just flee because it was all they could do? They didn't stay back. They abandoned me…or that is how it felt. But then again…maybe it was my own fault…for not being there when I should have been.

They were warned of the darkness that was coming. They were told they needed to flee and that they would return only when they would get the new powers they needed in order to fight these new demons.

You know…

They had to leave…

They had too…

No waiting…no turning back….

They probably were never given a choice. And they had to bite their tongue. Knowing that they would be leaving a ranger behind…to face the darkness alone.

My powers…only got me so far…before they faded and I was helpless again. The sharp adrenaline that overcame me only lasted for so long. Saving some poor souls as they thanked me that a ranger was still here.

Because they were told we had disappeared…**we had**…except for me…

I stayed behind because… and didn't even bother trying to find a way to get to the others. I knew it was hopeless. The message left by Billy as a final warning and his instructions on what to do…I listened to them…but I couldn't be bothered…because I knew…it was just too late.

When you hear those screams….how could you decide to flee and run away? If they are still here…fighting this darkness like me…than maybe I will find them. Sometime soon… if I could hold out just a little longer. How long could they take it? We had fleed in search of new powers before. And always came back.

_Come back soon rangers…_

I'll be here…

But these cities are pretty much dead. Deserted and closed off. No one goes in…no one goes out. The darkness is here…and I am left alone…

Stay awake…for one more day…and then…I must…I must find a way…to finally fall asleep…and get some rest…

Sighing, Rocky staggered, limped and disappeared into darkness and into the neighbours backyard...

but then... a portal off into the distance opens. Out came a young man. Dressed in a sharp white uniform. He stops…as the portal closes behind him… And waits for it to disappear…as it closes completely he takes a good scan around the area. Taking out his tracking device he begins his search…the search... for the missing zeo ranger…

And so it begins…

* * *

**Okay so there you have it. First chapter! woo hoo! Let me know if you'd like to read more. Only will upload if I get reviews. Oh, and don't forget...I also have a youtube channel 'GoosieGoose2725. Don't forget to check me out! ''Catch you on the flip side'' XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Angle Grove 4:30 am.

Unable to sleep, Rocky had wondered into a neighbour's house... which was vacant of course…and ended up spending the night here. The house was still intact and so he ended up sleeping in the basement of the house. Lucky for him, there was some food and other supplies he needed to dress up his wounds and rest up.

Going through the house, he found a bedroom upstairs that seemed to belong to a teenage boy, so it was perfect for him. He was able to find new clothes to change into. About time too, he was tired of wearing these clothes. And yes, he was able to find a nice light blue t-shirt and blue jeans. He found a pair of black shoes to go with them.

Later that night he wondered around and went to each room to see what other supplies he could find. He packed a bag with mostly food and clothes in them. He was also relieved that he managed to find some weapons. Not much. But the teenage boy of this house was into swords and martial arts, so Rocky was able to find some swords and other weapons to use. It would be a while before he could ever morph again…if he ever could.

Whatever these things were…these aliens…they were strong. He remembered hearing on the news that they called these creatures…'reptilians 'or reptoids . They even had the ability to shape shift and assume human form. So he had to be careful. They don't know how long these creatures have been on Earth but apparently they have been here for years…thousands of years actually. It was only now that they decided to show themselves. Apparently the internet started to give them away more.

Sure, Rocky talked to some students who showed him videos online of celebrities and other politicians they believed were these reptilians. But…he never really thought much about it…or believed it. Yeah he was a ranger and dealt with aliens everyday…but these things were different. These things were much deadlier.

Of course, there were rumours. And then that one incident in class…one day a student went crazy on everyone. Blabbering on about a coming alien invasion and that there were even these 'aliens' in our school. He got everyone really scared. He was all about doom and gloom. The kid was called 'doom and gloom Roy.' He never really had anything positive to say about stuff and very pessimistic. He even warned that this was something the power rangers would not be able to defeat. These aliens would not let them. They have been here much longer than them…

So what was he supposed to do now? He was stuck in this house. And lucky for him it was stocked with food and other supplies. Heck, it even had electricity thanks to the generator it had in the basement. But how long would it last? How long before the people who own this house comes back? _Assuming they are still alive…_

These were all things he had to think about. And more…he needed to be prepared for what was coming. Because he knew that THEY knew…that 'those aliens' knew….he was here. He was a ranger….and he was here…on Earth…and alone. So he had to be prepared.

Angle Grove- 9:00am

It wasn't much, but Rocky managed to get in at least 4 hours of sleep. It did help. And taking a shower afterwards made him feel a whole lot better. It oh most was like there was no alien invasion. And he was home doing what he'd normally do on a SATURDAY morning.

Brushing his teeth, Rocky wandered into the teenage boys bedroom. The kids computer caught his attention and so he decided to see if it worked.

Tapping the keys he looked for the on button. Finding it, he switched the computer on. Holding his breath, and closing his eyes, he made a silent prayer….and then …bingo!

It turned on!

YES! He exclaimed excitably.

Smirking he quickly went back to the bathroom where he spat out his toothpaste and washed out his mouth. Splashing his face with some water, he then grabbed a towel and headed back to the computer.

There is was. Fully on and working. He had never been happier.

But then he wondered….would the internet really be working now? Clicking on the firefox, he made another silent prayer…but then his smile faded when he realized the net was down.

_Dammit…! _He silently cursed under his breath.

_Knew it was too good to be true.''_

He sat there for a while just staring intently at the blank screen.

_Like the internet would really work during an alien invasion?_

Leaning back in the chair, Rocky then noticed something else…there were some strange files on this computer…files with the words 'reptilians' on it….

NO NO NO WAY!

This computer…this house…it belonged to that Roy kid…

Starring at the files, he felt a little uneasy looking at them. But he needed to know…if what this kid knew was the truth…he needed to know…so he'd know what he was facing…

Finally, he clicked on the files. There was waves and waves of videos that must have belonged to the kids youtube channel. Videos he's uploaded….

These videos had all he needed to know about the reptilians…and so Rocky started watching them all…one by one…as the kid would be explaining in the back ground…what these things actually were…

**Angel Grove 7:00pm**

Yawning, Rocky finally paused the video he was watching. He was so tired again…and hungry. Getting up, he went and stretched. Making his way downstairs he looked into the kitchen for food. Grabbing some cold chicken and fruit he started to prepare some food for himself.

As he worked away, he was completely oblivious to a young man in white that was outside watching him. He was wearing glasses.

He would not make no moves though. Making sure that Rocky had no clue he was there…watching. He had to make sure that this was indeed the blue zeo ranger…

It didn't take him long to find the kid. And he was surprised that he had lasted this long without any detection.

'This kid is a ranger?" he thought amazed.

'no wonder he got left behind' he thought…

Then suddenly he jumped as Rocky accidentally dropped his plate.

DAMMIT!

He heard Rocky yell.

Just then the aroma from the kitchen started to make the young man hungry. He realized it had been awhile since he had eaten anything himself. And watching Rocky, he wondered if it was just too soon for him to present himself, or if he should wait…

Sighing the young man decided to wait…it just wasn't time yet…instead he turned and left…went looking for something to eat himself…in other houses he knew was empthy and where he'd hope he's find some food. As long as the kid would stay where he is…he'd be fine…

'I'll meet up with you at some point kid…just not yet…' the young man said…and then he disappeared into the darkness again…


	3. Chapter 3

The next night Rocky was hiding in a closet after a horrible thunderstorm showed up. It had been going on for a while now and Rocky soon found himself curled up in a closet.

He may fight monsters and be a ranger, but thunderstorms was always something he was afraid of. And now that he was alone, with no friends and no family around, he was even more terrified.

With each loud BOOM Rocky covered his ears; hoping to drown out the sound.

'Make it go away.' He begged. But it was not enough. It was moments like these where he wished he always carried ear plugs.

But what made this worse was he knew, that this was no ordinary storm, and Rocky knew deep down it was so bad because of the invaders. And he really hated this…more than anything else...

He was in a strangers house. In some strangers room. Totally and completely alone in one of the worst storms Angel grove ever had. And although he knew he should find better cover, he was just too terrified to move. His stomach was queasy, his heart pounding and sweeting like mad…he felt so exhausted and scared. He wanted this to just end.

'As the storm worsened so did Rocky's fear of it. To the point now that he started to whimper. Covering his eyes and ears he tried so hard to make the loud noises go away. But nothing he did worked. There was no one here to comfort him. No friends, no family and even his pets were gone too.

Last time there was a terrible storm, and he was home alone, he at least had his pets with him. And that did help him. But being afraid of thunderstorms was something only Adam knew he was afraid of. He was too scared to ever tell anyone else. Being a ranger, he felt he really shouldn't be afraid of a thunderstorm.

* * *

Meanwhile, two houses away, Alex sat in a neighbors basement. Trying to keep himself calm and collected throughout the storm. The thunder didn't really scare him and he was used to being alone. He didn't need much to stay calm with. And as he sat their quietly, and calmly, his thoughts were enough to keep him distracted from the storm. He was planning the next day out in his head. And as soon as this storm ended, he would seek out the blue zeo ranger. He needed to find him before the enemy did, and no storm was going to stop Alex from completing his mission.

Just then Alex jolted up from his thoughts. He suddenly got a bad feeling down in the pit of his stomach and listening to the storm outside, he knew what he had to do.

'The kid was in trouble.' It wasn't just a feeling he had, he was sure of it. And as he doubled checked to make sure he had his morpher with him, he then grabbed whatever other belongings of his and headed out the door.

The weather outside was oh most unbearable. The rain was so heavy and hard, that the hail had pierced his suit. It was painful being out in this rain and Alex could barely see in front of him.

This weather, this storm, was not normal and these invaders seemed to have the technology to manipulate the weather, which made them that more dangerous. And as Alex neared the house he knew Rocky was staying in, he could feel the rain pour down harder and become more violent.

Once near the house, Alex froze in his tracks. Surrounded outside the house were at least 12 cogs. He quickly darted behind an abandoned truck and tried to figure out how he was going to stop this…

'The kid must be oblivious to the fact that these things are outside. This storm is way too violent and loud to notice cogs at the door." Alex thought as he stared at the cogs intently.

Once he made sure there was no monster to add to the fight, Alex finally stepped out from his hiding spot. He calmly and causally walked towards the 12 cogs. Trying his best to seem intimidating and unafraid. He had never fought these ''cogs'' before and had only ever read them in the report.

Once the first cog noticed him, it quickly summoned the other cogs to follow it. Alex readied himself and with the hail beating strongly down on him, he bit back his lip and charged against the cogs. No matter what…these things were going to be wiped out.

One by one the cogs went down. And on his last fight, one cog managed to sprain his arm, causing Alex to stretch back in pain. But the cog didn't have time to react as Alex quickly finished it off.

Exhausted now, Alex dropped to the ground. He tried to look up at the sky, but with all this rain, it was impossible. Slowly getting up again, he was luckily he didn't get blown away by the storm. As bad as it was, this storm was not going to stop him.

Biting his lip, Alex headed towards the door of the house, squinting his eyes as he tried to find the handle and, opening the door carefully, he then went inside. The house looked abandoned and dark. It didn't seem like anyone was home.

With the booms of thunder in the background, Alex slowly made his way upstairs. Carefully checking the rooms around him and at the same time trying to ignore his sprained arm

As Alex neared the final bedroom, that was when it happened. Without hearing him or realizing it, Rocky had appeared behind him as quiet as a ghost. And before Alex knew it, Rocky knocked him out with a hard blow against his head from the use of a very useful cooking pan he kept with him...

* * *

As he saw the stranger fall to the ground and go unconscious, Rocky finally eased himself and relaxed. But just then that was when he noticed the morpher. His eyes had widened at the site of it, and he quickly picked it up. He then looked back at the unconscious man before him. And a question popped in his head…'

'was this stranger…a… _power ranger?"_ Rocky found himself get excited at the very thought of another ranger…but just then another loud BOOM of thunder was heard and Rocky jumped. He quickly found himself moving fast like never before to collect this possible other 'ranger' and bring him to a safe place away from the treat of the storm. And now together, both Rocky and an unconscious Alex waited out for the storm, as Rocky tried to figure out how he was going to help this unconscious and 'injured' ranger survive.

**Authors note**: Okay, chapter finally up! I am so sorry that took so long, but I was busy moving to a new house and for a while I didn't have working internet. Anyway, I am back now and more chapters will come up a lot faster next time! So please review and review…and more chapters will come!


End file.
